Die Again
by Naemir
Summary: Certains mondes sont faits pour danser. Rêver, rire et flâner. Certains sont faits pour pleurer, aimer, soupirer et regretter. D'autres pour vivre. Espérer. Celui de Kanda n'existe que pour chuter. Certains mondes sont faits pour mourir. Yû centric. Happy birthday, mon grand...


Le son roule et racle, papier de verre sur la surface tendre du bois fatigué, écorchant les murs vides du lourd écho de la maladie. Une toux sèche, qui percute le silence, déchire la toile du monde et les poumons d'où elle jaillit, inconsciente du mal que provoque son passage, se moquant de la respiration qu'elle vole et du corps qu'elle plie en deux.

La lame s'écrase au sol dans un tintement clair et brut, miroite sous la lumière mourante du soleil qui disparaît derrière les hautes fenêtres de la salle. Yû pose un genou à terre, une main pour se soutenir. L'autre remonte, lasse et pourtant fébrile, enserre sa gorge comme si ce simple geste l'aiderait à retrouver le souffle qu'il perd dans le bruit désagréable d'expectorations douloureuses.

Le monde est gris, parsemé de pourpre mais le jeune homme est soudain incapable de déterminer si sa vue trouble en est la cause ou bien le crépuscule qui descend lentement sur la citadelle et noie leur univers de lumières sanguinolentes. Il veut rire de cette ironie imbécile mais le feu dans sa gorge l'en empêche. Il tousse encore, violemment, boucan infernal qui empli ses oreilles d'un son qu'il a trop entendu, ces derniers temps.

Sa main se serre, ses doigts se crispent. Il convulse presque et ferme les yeux, la tête penchée vers l'avant alors que son estomac décide lui aussi de protester vivement.

Yû attend, à demi prostré, que cesse la houle qui agite ses entrailles. Le malaise lui laisse un amer gout dans la bouche, noyé de gargouillements aussi immondes qu'ils sont indignes. Mais sa fierté peut bien foutre le camp en cette heure solitaire ; il n'y a que les lourdes colonnes de pierres et le ciel rouge pour contempler son agonie pitoyable.

Lorsque la crise passe enfin, il se laisse tomber sur le côté, la respiration hachée, le cœur en vrac et les muscles endoloris. Sa gorge l'irrite encore, il échappe une dernière toux avant de rouler sur le dos et respirer aussi profondément qu'il le peut sans crainte d'une nouvelle rébellion de la part de ses poumons récalcitrants. Les yeux de Kanda se fixent sans le voir sur le plafond qui court au-dessus de lui, suivent distraitement les arabesques formées par le soleil couchant dans le prisme des vitres décorées. Le sol sous sa nuque est glacé, apaisant contre sa peau brulante de fièvre. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, tâche ses dents et coule à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un rictus ne tarde pas à venir s'y inscrire, teinté d'amertume. Il aura duré moins longtemps que les fois précédentes ; sa dernière mission plus couteuse que ce qu'il a escompté.

Le jeune homme se redresse, demeure un instant assis, de crainte que le vertige ne le reprenne brusquement, puis il essuie d'un geste sans âme le sang qui glisse désormais le long de son menton et s'écrase sur sa cuisse. Les mouvements las, bercés de fatigue, Yû finit par se lever, ramasse Mugen et quitte la salle d'entrainement dans laquelle il est enfermé depuis des heures, à présent. Sanctuaire aux murs froids que condamnent les lourdes portes de bois dans un bruit résonnant aux airs de requiem ; Kanda ne s'étonne pas du couloir désert qui s'ouvre devant lui. L'heure n'est pas tardive, le récent déménagement de leur centre d'activité noie le nouveau quartier général d'une effervescence éreintante autant qu'irritante et pourtant, sur son passage, seul le silence se plie sous ses pas.

Voilà quelques jours déjà qu'on prend soin de l'éviter et de le laisser à sa solitude, de crainte de subir ses foudres, de voir se peindre sur son visage tiré un masque de colère et de menace. Yû bénit cette crainte viscérale qui maintient les autres loin de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de leur présence étouffante. Pas plus qu'ils n'ont besoin de savoir ce qui le pousse à se terrer des heures durant dans les salles les plus reculées de leur nouvelle Citadelle, replié sur lui-même.

Kanda vacille alors qu'il trébuche sur du vide. Un juron éclate contre les murs, sa vue se trouble. La pointe de douleur au creux de ses entrailles s'évase et vient vriller son cœur comme un clou chauffé à blanc.

Encore quelques pas, encore quelques mètres…

Il s'affale de moitié contre la porte de sa chambre qui cède sous son poids et s'ouvre en grinçant. Une vague d'air froid lui saute au visage tel une bête affamée, séchant sur sa peau la sueur grasse qui s'accumule à ses tempes et coule long de son dos. Il a tout juste le temps de refermer derrière lui, Mugen lui échappe finalement des doigts pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure.

Yû sent venir la crise comme l'animal qui flaire l'orage grandissant.

Une torpeur lourde, l'impression fugace mais bien réelle de milles aiguilles grimpant à l'assaut de son bras gauche. Puis la souffrance, plus forte encore que la précédente. Lente et dévastatrice, une pulsation sans cesse plus irrégulière. Désordonnée. Le battement de cœur d'un oiseau affolé que chaque mouvement précipite un peu plus vers la mort.

Les forces lui manquent, ses jambes le lâchent avec une brusquerie surprenante dont il a appris à s'accommoder. Incapable de gagner son lit, un recoin, un endroit pour se cacher, dissimuler au monde l'acte terrible qui se joue là, pièce morbide aux relents de déjà-vu. Un instinct animal incongru, _se cacher pour mourir ;_ il aurait presque pu en rire si la douleur ne le sciait pas en deux. Le dallage recueille ses râles et les larmes qu'il n'a même pas conscience de verser. Ecroulé sur le flanc, il est secoué de convulsions pathétiques, ses yeux plissés qui tentent en vain de s'accrocher à un repère. Un ancrage en cette réalité qui fuit entre ses doigts.

Dans la mer monochrome de son supplice, l'odieux rose casé de son lotus lui fait l'effet d'une lumière trop vive qui le brûle de l'intérieur. Cette stupide plante qui le nargue de ses pâles couleurs, ses pétales fades. Cette échéance qui lentement s'écoule et s'étiole, un espoir qu'il ne nourrit plus depuis des lustres.

L'illusion d'une vie prisonnière d'un cadre de verre.

Yû ne veut rien moins que pouvoir se lever et faire voler en éclat cette dernière attache au monde. Il ricane un peu, crache et suffoque. Ses poumons semblent se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, se gonflent d'un air entaché de sang. Il se noie dans son propre corps.

C'est ainsi que le trouve Allen, presque inquiet de ne pas le voir se présenter au bateau comme il aurait dû le faire. Une nouvelle mission les appelle loin de leur foyer et Kanda a beau être un acariâtre imbécile, comme l'anglais se plait souvent à dire : jamais le japonais ne faillirait à son devoir d'Exorciste. C'est sans doute là l'une des rares qualités que veut bien laisser émerger son caractère détestable et qu'Allen accepte sans faire de vague. Qu'il admire, parfois, dans le silence de sa fierté tout aussi mal placée que celle du brun, puisqu'il lui est inconcevable de faire le moindre éloge à son camarade.

Confusément peut être, Walker a senti l'orage, l'arrivée imminente de la pluie, et découvre étendu sur le dallage, la bouche ouverte sur un air qu'il ne peut prendre, les membres crispés et l'écume aux lèvres, le résultat de cette tempête destructrice.

Le symbiotique ne pousse pas un cri, reste figé sur le seuil de la chambre alors que la réalité se fraye un lent passage jusqu'à son système nerveux qui peine sensiblement à digérer l'information et la traduire en un raisonnement conscient. Puis son corps pétrifié se met en mouvement, ses pas résonnent avec une force sans pareille aux oreilles de Yû qui attend simplement sa délivrance.

Il sent des mains l'agripper, tenter en vain de le redresser, faire repartir ce cœur fatigué à qui l'on refuse l'absolution. Le noir l'englouti et le monde se perd.

.∞.

Il ne rêve jamais, durant ses _absences. _

Ni cauchemars, ni illusions, ni sensations. Un noir vide et complet qui englobe son âme, l'empêche de penser, de se rappeler. Se souvenir que le monde qui l'attend dehors sera encore plus effroyable que le précédent.

Certains mondes sont faits pour danser. Rêver, rire et flâner. Certains sont faits pour pleurer, aimer, soupirer et regretter.

D'autres sont faits pour vivre. Espérer.

Celui de Kanda n'existe que pour chuter. Se noyer dans l'abime de pensées amères. Ouvrir les yeux sur l'encre glacée d'une malédiction qui le gangrène jusqu'à l'os. Qui transforme sa propre existence en une aberration sans nom. Suffoquer à chaque bouffée.

Certains mondes sont faits pour mourir.

Et recommencer.

.∞.

Le réveil est brutal. La résurrection effleure ses membres d'un courant électrique salvateur. Ses poumons s'emplissent d'air dans un chuintement de pneu crevé, ses mains convulsent un bref instant sur les draps froissés de son lit. Poussé par la vague d'énergie, son cœur se remet en marche d'un battement puissant, presque lancinant, son cerveau suivant le mouvement d'un claquement mécanique qu'il lui parait entendre. Une à une, ses fonctions vitales reprennent du service, s'éveillent à une vie nouvelle qui aura tôt fait de se consumer dans les affres d'une douleur sans nom. Kanda se redresse en quelques minutes, le dos endolori, la tête battante de milles piqures, chacun de ses neurones se connectant en crépitant à son voisin dans une cacophonie des plus désagréables.

Yû ne s'en formalise pas, ou si peu. Encore vouté en avant, il teste lentement les mouvements de ses bras, fait jouer les muscles que quitte la _rigor mortis._ Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'installer bien longtemps, cette fois, et il ne peut que s'en réjouir : la raideur de la mort est un calvaire à supporter, une fois éveillé.

Machinalement, il porte la main à son cœur redevenu calme et régulier. Ses vêtements l'empêchent de sentir la chaleur que dégage encore le Öm mais il n'a guère besoin de cette dernière vérification. Comme pour lui rappeler sa condition précaire, son temps emprunté, la peau de son torse le démange. Et il lui est superflu d'y jeter un œil pour _savoir _que la Marque s'est encore étendue.

Il contemple sa main aux veines saillantes, maigre et trop blanche. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si tout ceci le surprenait vraiment. Si pendant longtemps, il était l'arme parfaite dans cette guerre sainte sans commencement ni fin, cette époque est désormais révolue. Ses capacités, qui avaient fait de lui un élément prisé par le Vatican, finissaient par s'amenuiser de jour en jour, se réduisant à chaque combat, chaque plaie, chaque guérison. L'épreuve de l'Arche avait entamé la lente destruction de ses dons monstrueux, le niveau quatre pour sa part, avait efficacement sapé les forces qui lui restaient.

Et si les autres, ses _compagnons, _n'y voyaient que du feu, il sentait parfaitement la différence.

Des muscles lourds, des mouvements lents, des sens qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir au niveau, des réflexes amoindris. Là où ses collègues effaçaient les faiblesses, gommant les défauts de leurs parades, rendant plus forts leurs boucliers et armes, Yû se sentait immanquablement tiré en arrière. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait parvenir à retrouver un état stable, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Kanda n'a pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte que ce n'étaient plus seulement ses capacités de régénération qui s'amenuisaient de jour en jour, à une vitesse toujours plus alarmante. Sa mémoire aussi, qui fuyait hors de la toile de son esprit comme de l'eau s'échappe d'une jarre fissurée.

Ce n'était pas uniquement son corps qui lâchait lentement prise ; toute sa putain d'existence se cassait la gueule, lambeau par lambeau, de la même manière que la mer vient dévorer le château de sable et ronger la falaise.

Vague après vague, une lente progression, insidieuse, minutieuse comme le scalpel d'un savant fou qui l'aurait pris pour expérience. Il laissait dans son sillage des brides de son être, ouvrait les yeux sur le gouffre toujours plus béant de ses souvenirs manquants.

Des journées, des mois parfois. Des choses qu'il croyait pourtant ancrées en lui plus solidement que l'auraient fait des maillons d'acier dans la roche la plus dure. Des visages qui s'effaçaient dans la brume, des réflexes qui disparaissaient. Un moment d'incertitude, toujours, avant de se rappeler où il était, ce qu'il était.

Combien de temps avant qu'il n'en vienne à perdre son nom ou sa volonté même de vivre ? Combien de temps avant de perdre définitivement son essence dans l'abîme de l'oubli ?

Il _dégénérait_. Tout comme les machines délaissées de Komui, abandonnées à leur triste sort dans les caves les plus profondes et obscures de la Congrégation. Il rouillait, se grippait, son corps d'abord, son esprit ensuite, la lente érosion de lui-même.

Kanda laisse passer un soupir désabusé. A quoi bon s'inquiéter de tout ceci, puisque la fin est irrévocable ? A quoi bon même se soucier de la mort, puisque cette dernière se refuse à lui ? Il n'a même plus le courage d'avoir peur. Il ne redoute pas la douleur qu'entraine son trépas perpétuel. Il craint seulement de ne jamais parvenir à briser le cycle de sa propre existence. De tout recommencer, encore et encore, sans jamais gagner le repos. Il sursaute lorsqu'Allen l'appelle, tout juste à côté de lui.

L'adolescent est là, posé au bord d'une chaise, à scruter son visage comme s'il espère y découvrir toutes les réponses qu'il meurt d'envie d'entendre. Et là où d'autres l'auraient sans doute agonisé de cris et de larmes, d'injures pour avoir gardé le silence sur sa condition, Walker se contente de l'observer en silence. Yû sait qu'il ne lui demandera rien, tout comme il sait qu'il ne dira rien sur ce qui vient de se passer. Il pressent que l'enfant à compris. Confusément, sans vouloir véritablement se l'avouer, peut-être, mais refusant néanmoins de se voiler la face. Lenalee aurait nié, sans doute. Lavi l'aurait assourdi d'interrogations confuses.

Allen se tait et assimile. Comprend le fait douloureux mais réel que Kanda est mort sous ses yeux. Dans ses bras.

Encore une fois.

Mais il ne dit rien, puisque les paroles sont inutiles et vides de sens. Dans le silence de la chambre, les deux jeunes gens se contemplent, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Et derrière le rempart des yeux couleur d'orage, l'ainé aperçoit toute la détermination qui anime le cadet. Cette tranquille assurance et sa promesse muette.

Ce soutien qu'il offre, bien malgré Kanda, mais qui ne tolérera pas le moindre refus. Cette solitude morbide qu'il écarte de force, balaye d'un revers de main presque insignifiant. D'un sourire triste et sincère. Ni pitié, ni compassion ; il sait bien que Yû n'en veut pas. Et ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il a attendu que l'autre respire enfin.

Ce n'est pas cela qu'il est venu donner.

Laisse-moi rester.

Laisse-moi être là, si inutile que je sois à apaiser des souffrances qui ne s'éteindront pas. Laisse-moi te contempler à ton réveil et veiller sur tes songes.

Laisse-moi entrer dans ton monde et te rattraper au vol, autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Et Kanda abandonne. Peut être trop facilement, peut être trop rapidement. Parce que ça n'a aucune importance. N'en n'aura jamais. Allen est là, Allen est _vivant, _il sait, il voit, il _comprend. _C'est tout ce qui compte, c'est tout ce qu'il cherche sans l'avouer. Sans plus avoir besoin de le faire.

S'avachissant en avant, il lui accorde ce droit en fermant les yeux. Allen l'empêche de tomber plus loin. Le laisse reposer contre lui, une étreinte légère, un souffle discret. Une présence solide, un petit morceau de paix.

Certains mondes sont faits pour pleurer, aimer, soupirer et regretter.

D'autres pour mourir, s'effacer.

Certains sont faits pour vivre. Espérer.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire sérieusement sur DGM, je suis à l'heure sur les putains de dates et je surfe sur la vague. Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher et adorable petit Yû que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur de fan (Tiedoll n'aurait pas fait mieux.)

Comment ça, un anniversaire se doit d'être festif et empli de bons sentiments agréables? Ah, dans votre monde, peut être. Dans le mien... eh bien, vous savez bien ce qui se passe, dans mon monde à moi... ( "Y a que des poneys ! Ils mangent des arc en ciel, et ils font des cacas papillons !")

Mention spéciale pour celui ou celle qui me trouvera la référence. ^^ Sur ce, see ya, jeunes gens.


End file.
